In general, an electric power consumption of a liquid crystal panel can be represented by CfV2, where (i) C is a capacitance included in scanning lines and signal lines of the liquid crystal panel, (ii) f is a drive frequency, and (iii) V is a drive voltage. That is, an electric power consumption is large during displaying of moving images when a drive frequency f is high. An electric power consumption is small during displaying of still images when a drive frequency f is low.
Therefore, in order to reduce an overall electric power consumption while a liquid crystal panel displays moving images and still images, it is preferable to reduce an electric power consumption during displaying of moving images. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which, in a case where a moving image or a quasi-moving image (scrolling image) consuming a large amount of electric power is displayed, an electric power consumption is reduced by displaying the moving image or the quasi-moving image on a low-resolution screen obtained by lowering a critical resolution.